


Współczesna opowieść wigilijna

by Idkhello



Category: Idkhello universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkhello/pseuds/Idkhello
Summary: Duchy i nawiedzony przez nie mężczyzna. Jednak moje opowiadanie jest o dwójce nastolatków, którzy mają dość duchów i szukają dla siebie spokoju. Jest fluff, trochę zagadki i nawiązań do oryginalnej opowieści wigilijnej.





	Współczesna opowieść wigilijna

\- Uważaj jak idziesz! 

\- Idiotka! 

\- Uważaj lepiej na to, co mówisz, bo za chwilę… - Marcia gwałtownie musiała manewrować rowerem, by nie wpaść na następnego przechodnia. 

Być może jazda po zamarzniętych chodnikach o tej porze roku nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Jeszcze raz spróbowała obrócić się za siebie, jednak osoba, z którą się kłóciła, zdążyła zniknąć w tłumie. Szybko odwróciła głowę i tym razem bez nagłego hamowania, przejechała między straganami. 

Ludzie uskakiwali jej z drogi, jednak nie była jedyną osobą, która w połowie grudnia jechała przez plac rowerem. Słyszała wokół siebie śmiechy i rozmowy w różnych akcentach - no tak, ludzie zjechali się na jarmark. Wiedziała, że miasto, w którym teraz mieszkała nie było małe, jednak dopiero teraz, po raz pierwszy od przeprowadzki, było dane jej zobaczyć ile ludzi mogło zebrać się na głównym placu. 

Była zirytowana, musząc przepychać się między wszystkimi. Mimo wszystko, wolała kłócić się z nieznajomymi i mrużyć oczy przez oślepiające dekoracje, niż myśleć o sprawie, którą rozwiązywała z Neilem. 

\- Jakim cudem nawet tu cię widzę?! - Gwałtownie zahamowała i zatrzymała się przed sztuczną choinką, mniej więcej pośrodku placu. 

\- Hej - Neil uśmiechnął się do niej niewyraźnie. - Właśnie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o…

Marcia obróciła oczami i zeszła z roweru, który dalej wszystkim wadził, nawet nie będąc w ruchu. Przynajmniej skargi słyszała od razu z ust osób potykających się o niego. 

\- Nie chce o tym słyszeć… - jęknęła - Dopiero co wracam ze szkoły.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz? W takim razie… - Neil uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie! - Złapała go za ramię, by nie odchodził. - Mów o co chodzi!

Przyjaciel zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się.

\- Eee no to tak. Może lepiej pójdziemy w inne miejsce?

\- Tak! Ledwo cię słyszę przez tych ludzi szarpiących za gitary! - krzyknęła głośno. Na tyle głośno, żeby najbliższy muzyk, właśnie grający kolędę, obrócił się w jej stronę. Na jej szczęście, rzeczywiście nie usłyszała jego argumentów, przez muzykę lecącą z głośników przy straganach i melodie wygrywane przez jego konkurentów.

\- Raczej chodziło mi o to, że ludzie wciąż potykają się o twój rower - Neil stwierdził, zakrywając usta ręką, by powstrzymać śmiech. 

\- Mogliby w końcu nauczyć się chodzić! - wymamrotała i wyjęła plecak z koszyka przymocowanego do pojazdu. - Dobra, prowadź - rzuciła w stronę przyjaciela. 

Przedarli się przez tłum i doszli pod zatłoczony budynek galerii. Sapiąc z poirytowania, pozostawiła rower na zewnątrz i wróciła do Neila, czekającego już w środku. 

\- Jestem pewna, że za chwilę ktoś będzie miał do mnie problem o to, że zajmuję im miejsce - syknęła, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. 

Neil pokiwał głową na jej słowa, jednak nie zadawał sobie trudu by odpowiedzieć. Marcia zauważyła, że często mu się to zdarzało.

\- Wiem, że śmiejesz się ze mnie. - Zachichotała i szturchnęła go w ramię. Chłopak oddał jej i uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.

\- Jeśli liczyłaś, że tu będzie ciszej, to grubo się pomyliłaś. 

Kiczowate, świąteczne piosenki były w środku jeszcze głośniejsze niż na zewnątrz. Wydawało się, że było tutaj więcej osób niż na o wiele większym placu. Na dodatek, wszyscy biegali robiąc zakupy lub przepychając się w pobliżu fontanny w niewiadomym jej celu. 

\- Do czego może to być kolejka? - spytała, wskazując w tamtą stronę. 

Neil wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do ruchomych schodów. 

\- Możemy coś zjeść na górze, jeśli nie będzie kolejek. 

\- Mhm. To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

Chłopak złapał się poręczy i obrócił w jej stronę. 

\- To prawda, że duchy stoją za wszystkimi akcjami charytatywnymi tego faceta! - powiedział nagle ze świecącymi oczami. Być może wyglądały na błyszczące od lampek, które odbijały się od jego ciemnych oczu, ale… Marcia oderwała wzrok od jego twarzy, patrząc teraz na własne buty. 

\- Nie wierzyłeś mi? Mówiłam, że je widziałam! - Skrzyżowała ręce, jednak nie ośmieliła się znowu spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Czy to ma znaczenie? Zapytałem je, czy nie mogą przestać. 

\- Przestać? Czemu? - Marcia zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc chłopaka. 

Neil zamyślił się i gdy zszedł ze schodów, wyciągnął do niej rękę, tylko po to, by po chwili odsunąć ją ze skrępowaniem. 

Stanęli w długiej kolejce przed KFC. 

\- Czym on sobie zasłużył, by być straszonym przez duchy? Nawet jeśli są przyjacielskie, nie wydają się najlepszymi współlokatorami. 

\- Co cię obchodzi jakiś przypadkowy mężczyzna? Jeśli chce to niech rozda cały swój majątek. Może to jakaś współczesna wersja  _ Opowieści Wigilijnej _ ? - Marcia machnęła ręką. 

Neil ściągnął brwi i spojrzał na nią z poirytowaniem. 

\- Nie życzyłbym nawet największemu wrogowi, żeby musiał mierzyć się z duchami… - mruknął. 

\- Hej, patrz! - Marcia wskazała na chińską restaurację obok nich, gdzie było o wiele więcej miejsca. - Idziemy? - Od razu po zadaniu pytania poszła we wskazaną stronę, nie oczekując zdania Neila. Spodziewała się, że i tym razem nie usłyszy odpowiedzi. 

Swoje posiłki otrzymali szybko i mając w rękach pudełka z jedzeniem, skierowali się do ławki pod barierką. Z nowego miejsca mogli spoglądać na parter z góry. 

\- O co tu chodzi? - Marcia wychyliła się przez barierkę, prawie upuszczając pudełko. - No nic, równie dobrze mogą rozdawać cokolwiek, a ludzie i tak by się zebrali. - Usiadła obok Neila, wciąż zerkając przez szklaną szybę, która była połączoną z barierką. 

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu ci go tak szkoda. Wiadomo, że nie tylko my widzimy te duchy. William je widział, Sarah też, pewnie nawet Noah. - Marcia zauważyła z pełnymi ustami i odwróciła się do tyłu z makaronem zwisającym jej z ust, kiedy usłyszała pikanie bramek bezpieczeństwa w sklepie za nimi. 

Neil zaśmiał się na jej widok, jednak gdy dziewczyna znów się odwróciła spoważniał i udał, że patrzy w stronę tłumu. 

\- Jednak, duchy chcą czegoś od niego! Tu chodzi o coś, czego nie wiemy. Czułem to, gdy rozmawiałem z nimi. 

Marcia wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Zawsze jest jakiś motyw. Ale… - Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. - ... Czy to jest warte naszego zachodu? Dopiero co stało się to z Eleanor, nie pamiętasz też, jak skończył Noah? Nie chcę być pesymistką, ale czy nie zdarza się ci się myśleć, że teraz wszystko będzie tak wyglądać? 

\- Nie wiem, czy do końca cię zrozumiałem. - Neil zmarszczył się, słysząc takie słowa z ust Marcii. 

\- Mam wrażenie, że następna sprawa, którą napotkamy będzie jeszcze smutniejsza lub groźniejsza. - Marcia mówiła z przygnębieniem, jednak wciąż z wigorem nabierała makaron na widelec i rozglądała się po tłumie, co powodowało zabawny efekt. 

\- Co ty mówisz! - Neil prychnął, wciąż nie wierząc w to, że Marcia _ , _ której rozmowy z duchami nigdy nie wprawiły w zakłopotanie, mogła coś takiego powiedzieć. Przyszło mu do głowy, że mógł ma całkiem inne wyobrażenie o dziewczynie, która przed nim siedziała. 

\- Czekaj! - zawołała i pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą. 

Znów zerwała się i wychyliła przez barierkę. 

\- Cholera, już wiem, czemu ludzie zbierają się na dole! 

Neil energicznie wstał i oparł się o barierkę obok niej. 

\- Co? Gdzie? 

\- Nie poznajesz? - Wskazała na samotnego mężczyznę siedzącego przy fontannie. To od niego ciągnęła się długa kolejka, która po kilku metrach przeobrażała się w tłum gapiów, zbyt speszonych, by podejść, jednak również zbyt zaciekawionych, by odejść w inną stronę. 

\- Co on tu robi? - Chłopak potarł czoło, wpatrując się w postać. 

\- Wypełnia wolę duchów. - Zaśmiała się, jednak mina Neila wciąż pozostała skwaszona. 

\- Czemu… On rozdaje pieniądze w galerii? 

\- Musi być głupi! - rzuciła - Trzeba z nim porozmawiać, chodźmy do niego! 

Dziewczyna odsunęła się i zaczęła iść w stronę ruchomych schodów. Zauważając, że Neil nie idzie za nią, obróciła się i zawołała:

\- Nie idziesz?

Chłopak niechętnie spojrzał jeszcze raz za barierkę i wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Smutny człowiek - mruknął i wyminął ją. 

Marcia po chwili zawahania energicznie zbiegła ze schodów, przedzierając się między ludźmi. Miała nadzieję, że chłopak wciąż dotrzymywał jej kroku. Odetchnęła, gdy po chwili wyprzedził ją, znowu się uśmiechając. Zmarszczka między brwiami, oznaczająca zmartwienie, całkowicie mu nie pasowała. 

Podreptała za nim. Pomimo tego, że tłum wydawał się duży, w rzeczywistości niewiele osób ustawiało się, by podejść do mężczyzny. Przepchnęła się między kilkoma osobami i zajęła czyjeś miejsce, machając ręką w stronę Neila. Ktoś syknął w jej stronę, jednak nie mogła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ przyjaciel pociągnął ją do przodu. Nie spodziewała się, że kolejka będzie się tak szybko przesuwać. 

\- Przepraszam, czemu ten facet tu siedzi? - Neil niewinnie zapytał starszą kobietę, która stała przed nimi. Marcia wywnioskowała, że zrobił to ze względu na ludzi za nimi, wciąż narzekającymi, że wepchali się przed nich. Teraz nie mogła się z nimi kłócić. 

\- Nasz Święty Mikołaj! - nieznajoma zawołała. 

\- Eee. - Neil popatrzył na Marcię. - On chyba nie ma czapki, ani brody, ani w ogóle nic z tych… - wydukał zmieszany.

\- To gwiazdor, on nam z nieba spadł teraz! Pomaga biednym i ubogim w takich ciężkich czasach. 

\- Ta, w takim razie po co stoi pani w tej kolejce? - Marcia spytała unosząc brew. 

Kobieta obruszyła się i fuknęła na nich, nie odpowiadając. Podniosła swoją torebkę i odeszła z miejsca z niezadowoleniem. 

\- Widzisz, jesteśmy coraz bliżej, dzięki mnie! - Marcia powiedziała z uśmiechem. 

Neil obrócił oczami i się roześmiał. 

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym widział w tej kolejce kogokolwiek kto jest potrzebujący - powiedział rzucając wzrokiem na zebrane osoby. 

\- Bo on jest naprawdę tępy i nie rozumie, że w galerii handlowej spotka jedynie osoby łase na pieniądze. Równie dobrze mógłby zatrzymać te pieniądze dla siebie.

\- Właśnie może z tego powodu byłoby lepiej gdyby duchy go nie nawiedzały...? 

Marcia wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Phi, jeśli duchy umieją go przekonać do rozdania majątku to sądzę, że bez ich interwencji, prędzej czy później, i tak by do tego doszło. 

\- Wciąż, przecież pewnie możemy coś na to poradzić… 

Znaleźli się na czele kolejki. Młoda para rozmawiała z mężczyzną, który siedział na rozkładanym krzesełku. Odeszli od niego z zadowolonymi uśmiechami, chowając ręce w kieszeniach. 

Teraz przyszła kolej na nich. 

\- Witam! - mężczyzna zawołał - Jaka kwota by was zadowoliła? 

\- Hmm. Dobre pytanie - Marcia rzuciła, jednak przerwała mówić, gdy Neil ją szturchnął. 

\- To pan jest panem Leger, prawda? My się już wcześniej spotkaliśmy - Neil powiedział spokojnie. 

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się im mrużąc oczy. Marcia również taksowała go wzrokiem, jednak dobroczyńca wcale nie zwracał na nią uwagi, co tylko ją zirytowało. Raz rzucił jej szybkie zerknięcie i znowu przeniósł uwagę na Neila, który przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Sam chłopak próbował spojrzeć w jej stronę, co zamykało dziwne kółko zerkania na siebie. 

Wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi na wygląd nieznajomego. Brak obrączki, nie przystrzyżony zarost i czerwone, zmęczone oczy. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem ktoś mógł porównać go do Świętego Mikołaja. 

\- Ah ha-ha-ha, rzeczywiście! Jednak i tak pewnie przyszliście po pieniądze, racja? 

\- Nie! - Neil zawołał, machając ręką w stanowczym znaku ,,nie’’.

\- Nie? - Marcia i Leger zapytali jednocześnie. 

\- Marcia, nawet nie zaczynaj - syknął.- Panie Leger, czy duchy wciąż panu dokuczają? 

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej przekrwione oczy. Rozejrzał się wokół po tłumie i powiedział ściszonym głosem:

\- Tak, codziennie. 

\- I wciąż nakazują panu pozbyć się całego majątku? - Neil przekrzywił głowę. 

Ktoś z tłumu zaczął ich wyzywać, za to, że rozmowa zajmuje im tyle czasu. 

Marcia nie miała czasu na kłótnię, dlatego tylko zacisnęła rękę w pięść i z wymuszonym uśmiechem przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. 

Inaczej ujmując, nie chciała sprawiać zażenowania Neilowi w tej chwili. Była świadoma, że często przez swoje sprzeczki upokarzała siebie i jego za razem, ale teraz on robił coś, co było dla niego ważne i… musiała to uszanować. 

\- Jak widzicie. - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Wciąż ciężko pracuję, by się go pozbyć.

\- I tak po prostu się na to zgadzasz? Przecież mógłbyś po prostu… zachować wszystko dla siebie - Marcia zapytała nieobecnie. Neil skrzywił się, jednak wiedziała, że również był ciekawy odpowiedzi. 

\- O nie! To co robię jest słuszne, nie widzicie? Ja już rozumiem, co duchy miały na myśli! One tak naprawdę zostały mi zesłane, bym mógł pomagać w takich ciężkich czasach! 

Marcia odsunęła się do tyłu, widząc obłąkany wzrok Legera. Poczuła niepokój i mimowolnie złapała się Neila, który wpatrywał się w faceta z zaciśniętymi ustami. 

Poczuła, że chłopak odwzajemnia jej uścisk i zbiera się w sobie, by coś powiedzieć. 

\- Na pewno ludzie również tak myślą, panie Leger. Ale czy jest pan pewny, że nie potrzebuje pan pomocy yy… oczywiście chodzi w kwestii z duchami. Przecież już je widzieliśmy. Można na pewno coś zaradzić - powiedział miękko. 

Leger popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. 

\- Czemu miałbym tego chcieć? 

\- No bo duchy…

Mężczyzna wstał z krzesełka i stanął przed nimi, rozkładając ręce na boki. 

\- Te duchy to najlepsze co mogłoby mi się przytrafić. W końcu czuje, że… że jest jakiś sens, coś robię dla świata, nie widzieliście tej starszej kobiety, która tędy przed chwilą szła? - Marcia uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem, jak i z nutą rozbawienia. - ...Robię to dla niej, i dla-dla siebie. Wszystko dzięki tym duchom - Mężczyzna dokończył. 

\- A-ale, jak? Jak możesz chcieć spotkania z duchami, kogoś kto mówi ci, co masz robić… 

\- Neil… Chodźmy lepiej - Marcia delikatnie przerwała mu, delikatnie pociągając go do tyłu i wskazując głową za siebie. 

\- Już, Marcia…

Na twarzy Legera pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. 

\- Sam widzisz, jak to jest. - Mrugnął i znów usiadł na swoje miejsce. 

\- To nie tak, przecież… My… 

Marcia odwróciła się na wprost jego twarzy z zaniepokojeniem. 

\- Tak, chodźmy lepiej stąd. - Neil w końcu przyznał wzdychając. Leger już zaczął rozmawiać z kolejnymi osobami z kolejki. 

Znów znaleźli się przed budynkiem. Marcia zostawiła go na chwilę, by pójść po swój rower. Teraz stał między nimi, oddzielając ich od siebie. W końcu nikt nie narzekał na jej rower, chociaż rzucała Neilowi podejrzliwie spojrzenia, kiedy prawie nie przejechała mu stopy. 

\- I tak nic byśmy nie wskórali - powiedziała po chwili ciszy. 

\- Kto wie, raczej można by spróbować… 

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi, Neil. Miałam ci powiedzieć, że dzisiaj wieczorem jadę do dziadków na święta. Wrócę dopiero po Bożym Narodzeniu. 

\- Czemu mówisz dopiero teraz? - zapytał cicho. Mogła usłyszeć nutę goryczy w jego tonie, choć równie dobrze mogła sobie tylko to wyobrazić… Przecież Neil nie byłby o to zły, racja? 

\- Miałam jechać do La Vaupalière, jednak dzisiaj dowiedziałam się, że jednak spędzamy święta u rodziny. Ja… I tak jeszcze wpadnę do domu po świętach, pewnie się spotkamy - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, nie dostrzegając, że próbuje się tłumaczyć. 

\- Czyli znając ciebie, pewnie powinnaś już być spakowana i ruszać na pociąg? 

Roześmiała się. 

\- Mooooże. A co z tobą?

\- To co roku. Wujek mieszka dwa domy dalej i zjeżdza się jedna strona rodziny… Ale ty i tak już to wiesz - rzucił zakłopotany.

\- Nawet jeśli, to lubię słuchać… Znaczy, wiesz ha-ha, miło, że opowiadasz. 

Właśnie przechodzili obok choinki, przy której wcześniej się spotkali. Właściciel jednego ze straganów, z którym wcześniej się kłóciła, wskazał palcem na nią i powiedział coś w jej stronę. Przez ogłuszający dźwięk tłumu i kiczowatej muzyki nie była w stanie nic zrozumieć, jednak również nie zadawała sobie tego trudu. Ku zaskoczeniu sprzedawcy przeszła obok niego obojętnie, śmiejąc się podczas rozmowy z Neilem. 

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz mieć teraz do czynienia z duchami? - chłopak spytał poważnie, powodując zrzednięcie jej uśmiechu. 

Zawahała się przed odpowiedzią. 

\- Słuchaj, w dzisiejszym przypadku i tak bym nie była w stanie pomóc… Ale, raczej nie? Nie sądzę, że byłabym w stanie powstrzymać się przed wpadaniem z tobą w kłopoty.

Neil odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się w jej stronę. 

\- Po prostu ostatnio, jak myślę o takich wydarzeniach to mam z tyłu głowy, że coś może się stać i nie powinnam się wcinać, bo coś się stanie. - Roześmiała się nerwowo. - Wiem, głupie to i nie gadam zupełnie, jak ja, ale… 

\- Mam tak samo - Neil powiedział.

\- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam nigdy, żebyś…

Odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciela i zauważyła, że śnieg znów zaczął padać, przez co jej rower przestał toczyć się chodnikiem. Westchnęła i uniosła go, trzymając jedną ręką kierownicę. Niestety, przechylił się i upadłby, gdyby Neil nie złapałby go z drugiej strony za rączkę. 

\- Oh, dziękuję - zawołała, czując, że płatki śniegu na jej policzkach topnieją. 

Neil machnął drugą ręką i pomógł jej w prowadzeniu nieprzystosowanego do pogody roweru. 

\- Tak naprawdę zawsze obawiam się różnych rzeczy, gdy spotykamy duchy, czy inne takie tam… Wydawało mi się, że to widać.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. 

\- Nigdy! Zawsze myślałam, że panujesz nad sytuacją i… i… Przecież w La Vauapalière nigdy nic strasznego się nie działo. 

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Podejrzewam, że po prostu nie chciałem skończyć jak ten typ z galerii. Może też obawiałem się o ciebie? O resztę...

Marcia zatrzymała się w miejscu. Neil wciąż coś mówił, jednak po chwili ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na nią, wciąż trzymając rower. Ludzie ich wymijali i krzyczeli w ich stronę, jednak w tej chwili wydawali się mniej mniej denerwujący niż wcześniej. 

Odeszli już od centrum placu i słyszeli tylko stłumiony dźwięk starej, kojącej kolędy. 

W tamtej chwili do głowy Marcii przyszedł szalony pomysł. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale miała ochotę zostać na tym placu jeszcze dłużej. Nie chciała w ogóle wyjeżdżać z ich przytulnego mieszkanka, gdzie Pierre budził ją wracając późno z pracy, a Lucie zapominała zamykać drzwi od kuchni, przez co był przeciąg. Gdzie Neil… 

Uśmiechnęła się. Byli już blisko wyjścia z rynku, później czekała ich jedna uliczka i kamienica, gdzie czekało na nią pakowanie i długa podróż. 

Neil wciąż pytająco na nią patrzył. 

\- To głupie… - zaczęła. 

\- Często tak mówisz, całkowicie niepotrzebnie. Nie mówisz żadnych głupot - Neil zauważył. 

Marcia roześmiała się.

\- Po prostu mi miło przez to co powiedziałeś! 

Chłopak otworzył i zamknął usta. Uśmiechnął się i niezdarnie pokazał dwa kciuki.

\- Rower! - Marcii udało się złapać drugą stronę kierownicy i zapobiec przewróceniu. 

Neil szybko złapał za rączkę. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po ich stykających się dłoniach. 

\- Nie chce mi się nigdzie jechać - Dziewczyna mruknęła, idąc do przodu. 

\- Nie jedź...? 

Marcia przechyliła głowę, jakby rozważając tę opcję, jednak stanowczo pokręciła głową. 

Znajdowali się już przy ich budynku. Poza placem na ulicach rzadko dało się spotkać innych przechodniów. Marcia uniosła głowę, po raz ostatni przyglądając się Neilowi, który walczył ze znalezieniem kluczy w plecaku. Śnieg zdążył oprószyć ich włosy. Zauważyła, że w jej pokoju paliło się światło. Mogła ujrzeć sylwetkę Lucie i Pierre’a. Ciekawe, co wynikło przez to, że Lucie nigdy nie zeszła się Gavinem, kiedy Eleanor zaginęła… 

W środku Neil zobowiązał się do schowania jej roweru, pomimo jej protestów. Lucie z rozkojarzonym wzrokiem pomogła jej w pakowaniu. Marcia pożegnała się, ściskając się ze współlokatorami. To tylko kilka dni… 

Neil zaoferował, że odprowadzi ją na pociąg. Znów szli przez uliczki ich nowego miasta, tym razem z torbą, oddzielającą ich zamiast roweru. Marcia nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła ból w klatce piersiowej, gdy myślała o podróży. Przechodząc obok placu, ze smutnym uśmiechem odwróciła się w stronę grających muzyków. 

Na stacji, Neil odprowadził ją pod sam peron. Przypilnował, by weszła do dobrego pociągu i machał jej na pożegnanie, aż straciła go ze wzroku. 

Wtedy zapadła się w swoim siedzeniu i poczuła, że stróżka łzy leci jej z policzka. Jednocześnie wiedziała, że się uśmiecha. 

**Author's Note:**

> mam nadzieje, ze się wam podobało!! Opowiadanie do czesc mojej książki, która napisałam podczas listopada i moge obiecać, że posracie Marcii i Neila to coś więcej niż fluff:))) wesołych świąt!!!   
> PS. Proszę proszę napiszcie, co myślicie o tym, każda uwaga jest cenna


End file.
